The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor circuit, and in particular, to a semiconductor memory device configured to manage its heating process, a semiconductor memory module including the same, and a method of accessing a nonvolatile memory.
A semiconductor memory includes at least one of nonvolatile memories, such as a phase change memory, a ferroelectric memory, a magnetic memory, a resistive memory, and a FLASH memory. In particular, the phase change memory, which is one of the nonvolatile memories, is configured to change resistance values of memory cells through heating of the memory cells. In other words, when a set or reset operation is performed on a phase change memory, the memory cells of the phase change memory may be heated.
In the phase change memory, the heating of the memory cells may affect other memory cells adjacent thereto. For example, if the other adjacent memory cells are heated to a temperature required for the set or reset operation, resistance values of the other adjacent memory cells may be changed. In other words, the other adjacent memory cells may be disturbed.